


小海相亲记

by hyukmylove



Series: 小海相亲记 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Summary: 西柚味 Omega 李东海 ✖️ 朗姆酒味 Alpha 李赫宰25年母胎solo，骨灰级恋爱白痴李东海，在几次相亲后终于遇到了自己好感的对象李赫宰，但对方似乎对自己不感兴趣，这下该怎么办呢？
Series: 小海相亲记 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830199
Kudos: 6





	1. 小海相亲记 01

每个Alpha都需要一个Omega，每个Omega也都需要一个Alpha，这似乎是千万年传承下来的社会传统。二十几岁的Omega一旦从学校里毕了业，倘若没有对象，那么几乎全世界的人都要说上几句，以表示对其再不结婚就会孤单到老的担心。当然，作为新时代的Omega，李东海尽管保持了25年的母胎solo，依旧对单身下去，保有着十分乐观的态度。

一个人生活多好！勤劳的时候在家里做点一人食的小菜，偷懒的时候就翻一翻美团点个外卖。开心的时候约着朋友出去胡吃海喝、逛东逛西，想要独处的时候在家里放首小曲儿，看一看书、追一追剧独自乐呵。看到喜欢的东西，钱都是自己的，想买啥买啥。总之想来想去，李东海都想不出一个人生活到底有什么毛病。虽然自己乐于保持单身，但他的父母总归不能干坐着等下去。于是在李东海工作半年后，相亲终于被安排了起来。

李东海对相亲倒也不排斥，出去吃一顿饭，总比在家里听着父母念经要舒服许多。于是李东海糊里糊涂地就开始了第一次相亲。都说相亲对象里十个有九个奇葩，李东海的第一次相亲果然是一个不愉快的经历。

男孩个子不算高，比李东海高不了多少。见到李东海或许因为觉得人比想象中的好看，于是紧张地直耸肩膀。这在李东海看来，活像一个演滑稽剧的小老头。出于礼貌，李东海还是微笑着迎上去自我介绍。

“你好，我是李东海，不好意思让你等了。”

“啊，你好，你好。我们去甜品店吧。这一块我经常来。”

好吧，人说起话来还算是正常，李东海想着在家里操碎了心的爹妈，决定还是好好表现表现。男孩子话不多，不喜欢冷场的李东海于是只好打开话匣子，从文学说道艺术，从艺术又说道政治，如果不是这次相亲，李东海还不知道自己有说单口相声的天赋。

“我们家都是我妈妈做饭，打扫卫生”寒暄了一阵，男孩终于开口说道。

这是什么意思？要求我贤妻良母，为他端茶送水、洗衣做饭吗？倒不是李东海不乐意结婚后顾家，只是见面第一天就这样说话，难道是来面试保姆的吗？名牌大学硕士毕业的李东海当然接受不了这样的情况，于是开始漫不经心起来。

“这里买单。”李东海顺着声音看过去，一个高高的男孩子站了起来，长相清秀帅气。

“我们也吃的差不多了。”李东海的视线随着面前男孩的声音收了回来，脑子里立马映射出一只正在张口说话的鱿鱼。

虽说之后在父母的淫威下，李东海和男孩又见了几次面，但第一次相亲还是以李东海拉黑了男孩的联系而落幕。

李东海的第二次相亲相比第一次就很速战速决了。第二次相亲的男孩倒是要比第一次的好看很多，只是幼稚鬼遇上幼稚鬼，李东海根本产生不了结婚的念想。

“我挺路痴的，所以刚刚挺担心自己找不到饭店的。”男孩说道。

李东海笑笑没有说话，心里暗自嘀咕，你路痴，我路痴，咱两出去找不回家是不是要一起浪迹天涯？男孩虽然比李东海大一些，但显然对自己的未来没有规划。虽然倒不是不能谈一个不以结婚为目的的恋爱，但李东海还是觉得，有这个时间，还不如约朋友看几场电影，或是自己在家把前段时间因为工作忙没有看完的小说给结束掉。

至此，李东海已经对相亲不抱有任何美好的幻想了。可是这天晚上李东海又接到了父母的电话，

“爸爸的好朋友张叔叔帮你物色了一个很优秀的Alpha，高考状元，金融男，下周四你们约了看看。”

“又来，好吧，我知道。”李东海也不好拒绝，只好答应道。

“跟人家见面，你可不要像之前那样，噼里啪啦地说个不停，又不是举行辩论会。内秀一点，讨喜一点，知道了吗？”

“那又不是我想举行辩论会！遇到喜欢的，我自然认真对待。”李东海嘟囔着，又听了一会父母的唠叨，方才结束了通话。

对于第三场相亲，李东海并没有想太多，就像上次那样顺其自然就好了。很快就到了周一。李东海向来穿着随便，一件黑色T恤加上一件牛仔短裤，踩上一双板鞋就去公司了。想着下了班去美容院做个护理，李东海心情相当美好。不过周一向来残酷，面对一堆棘手的活，干到下班整个人都已经晕晕乎乎。还好可以去美容院放松一下，李东海有气无力地往美容院赶去。

“喂，东海啊。今天那个男孩子正好和我在一起，我想在你们单独约之前要不要先一起见一下？”李东海接通的电话那边传来了张叔叔熟悉的声音。“虽然有点突然，但是如果没有什么事情的话，你看能不能安排过来。”

人家张叔叔费心费力，自己自然没有驳了人家好意的道理，于是李东海说道，“只是我约好了一会去美容院，叔叔能不能安排得迟一点？”

“没事，不着急，不着急。打扮得漂漂亮亮地出现就可以了，我最后确定好时间和地点，再把信息发给你。”

在美容师进行着脸部按摩的同时，李东海思索着一会见面的事，有了前两次的经验，他本应该很淡然，但不知道为什么，李东海觉得自己紧张到肌肉都开始僵硬。还是回家换个衣服吧，毕竟是爸爸的好朋友，又为自己操碎了心，怎么着也得认真对待才能对得起人家的好意。于是李东海匆匆忙忙赶回家换了身衬衫西裤，才又赶往张叔叔发过来的饭店。

“你好，我叫李赫宰。”已经在饭店坐着的男孩看到李东海起身打招呼道。

长相是我喜欢的类型，谈吐是我喜欢的类型，李东海暗自思忖着，结果更紧张了。那张能说会道的小嘴也不利索了，手也不知道往哪放，怎么坐都觉得不舒服。李赫宰很能说会道，仿佛什么话题都可以随心所欲的聊下去，相比之下李东海倒是像变成了一个哑巴，脑子也瘫痪了，都不知道自己张嘴到底说了哪些话。虽然不想这样，但这一次的见面对于李东海来说可以是浑浑噩噩地结束了。坐在车上回家的他，心里就只有后悔。李赫宰说的周四可能会出差没有时间和自己约是什么意思呢？果然还是对自己不感兴趣吧！也是，自己表现成这样，傻子才会对自己感兴趣。李东海在车上懊恼。

李东海终于回到家，第一时间冲到浴室检查自己的仪态，并在看到镜子里的自己时倒吸了一口冷气。他衬衫的一边领子还塞在衣服里面没有翻出来。难怪李赫宰没有回复自己发过去的对下次见面表示期待的信息。傻白甜也就罢了，前段时间浮潜晒黑了，因此也不白，晚上一紧张又忘了甜，这下只剩下傻了。好不容易遇上一个感兴趣的家伙居然又被自己给亲手葬送了。大晚上的，小区里的狗听到一声哀嚎后也相继狂吠起来。


	2. 小海相亲记 02

说李东海没有恋爱脑可不是对他的诟病。要说以他的个人背景，想要25年来一直保持单身可真不是一件容易的事情。但李东海就是有这样的神奇本领，好桃花、烂桃花统统都能赶走，连一朵花瓣都不会留下。

李东海大一时候，有一个整日夸他好看，帮他改论文的学长。学长是一位GPA4.0的大学霸，又体贴又温柔。可无奈李东海每每在学长帮他改论文的时候都无一例外地睡着，让学长连一次搭话的机会都没有。久而久之，学长只能知难而退。

李东海大二的时候，有一个总是说他可爱，喜欢在微信上跟他叨叨的男同学。这男生出生于医生世家，单纯又聪明。但李东海那段时间沉迷于追美剧，抽不出时间跟男生聊东聊西。爱理不理久了，微信也终于清闲了。

李东海大三的时候，有个对他一见钟情，勇敢搭讪的男同学。这男生父亲是党派领袖，而他本人也帅气又浪漫。系里组织游轮晚餐，男生绕过人群走到她身边陪她吃饭、聊天。可在人邀请他单独去甲板上喝酒的时候，他却来了一句太冷了，把人囧的很长一段时间，见到他都绕道走。

学校里的这些桃花就不一一列举了，李东海在外面的浪漫偶遇其实也不少。就比如说在教会认识的别校男生邀请他一起参观博物馆，结果他拉着几个闺蜜一起组团，把那个男生气得够呛。还比如说春假游轮上遇到的一个长得像莱昂纳多的男生想要约他去宴会厅一起喝一杯，结果他却告诉人家自己正准备去汗蒸房，让那个男生被他的朋友嘲笑了半天。

倒不是李东海真的完全不想谈恋爱，也不是因为李东海谁也看不上，只不过是因为他真的对什么搭讪、推拉等的恋爱技巧一窍不通，并且丝毫不能理解别人的爱慕暗示。过去的光辉事迹先不再回想，眼前的头疼问题倒是急迫地等待解决，李赫宰到底对他报以什么态度，他真是理不清楚。

半个小时后，李东海终于等到了李赫宰的回复，

“好的，到时候看，最近临时出差多。”

果然是对我不感兴趣吧！果然是因为我今天表现太不好了吧！李东海忧伤地在床上扭成了一个滑泥鳅。被冷落的第一个阶段通常是否定。我也挺优秀的，我长得也挺不错的，凭什么不喜欢我，怎么会看不上我？嗯！不可能的。李东海这样自我安慰着。然后约莫也等了半个小时，又回道：

“没事，如果有事的话，改天约也可以。”我真是体贴！李东海发完了在心里想着。然而握在手里的手机就再也没有声响了。

睡着了吧？大概是睡着了吧？难道真的不想再见第二次？我有这么糟糕吗？我是不是应该去有名的庙里求一求姻缘？李东海想着就拿起手机搜索起来。被冷落的第二个阶段是泄气。他那么优秀周围肯定有很多好看的Omega吧，那些Omega应该也很精英，像我这么佛系的他大概是不喜欢的。被冷落的第三个阶段是愤怒。我怎么了，我也不差好吗？！不理我就不理我，你再找我我也不理你了！哼！于是李东海在又看了十几遍手机也没等到回复后，忿忿然地睡着了。

就这样吧，我也不是会涉低的人。第二天一早李东海上班的时候还在心里嘟囔着，可没过多久，李赫宰的头像框就闪了一下，

“好滴～”

什么意思？所以到底是什么意思？李东海这会儿是琢磨不透了。好在手上事情多分了会神，不然估计得要纠结一整天。下了班，李东海约了一起长大的弟弟一起去酒吧小酌。

“我要一杯不带酒精的Pina colada。给他来一杯Mojito。”

“我要带酒精的。”金厉旭朝着服务生说完又看向李东海，“干什么这么没有精神。Alpha可是Omega手里的风筝，想让他飞远就飞远，想让他飞近就飞近。你怎么倒被一个Alpha给拿捏住了呢！”金厉旭从昨晚开始就已经接受了李东海无休止的信息轰炸，因此目前已经对一切的状况十分了解。

“谈恋爱太难了，相亲也好难！”李东海感叹道。

“有什么好难的。看，坐在你十二点方向的那个男人，我今天就能把他搞到手，你相不相信？”金厉旭说完就拿着酒杯朝那个Alpha走去。

“哦！对不起，对不起！”金厉旭假装不小心被绊倒在那个Alpha的怀里，酒也洒到了人的身上。

“你没事吧？”那个Alpha将他扶起并问道。

“没事倒是没事，不过把你的衣服弄脏了真是抱歉。”金厉旭一脸歉意地说道。

“没有关系，我家就在附近，不劳费心。”

一句不劳费心直接把金厉旭接下来的话给堵在了肚子里。最后见人一副不想继续聊天的模样，金厉旭只好故作镇静，又回到自己桌上。

“噗，不是说今天就能搞到手吗？”

“谁知道那是个木鱼脑袋，扶不上墙的阿斗，叫我有什么办法。”金厉旭耸了耸肩嘴硬道。“不要说我，今天是来说你的。要我说啊，我觉得那个男生也不怎么样，你说啥事还没有呢，就让你这么心累。为什么不找个更舒服的对象？”说完，他向服务生又点了一杯酒。

“可是他的确挺优秀的。”

“优秀？你不就是看他又能扯文学又能扯艺术嘛！你就喜欢这些华而不实的东西。别总是眼睛看在天上觉得天下星星都发光，论其本质不都还是一个个的石头。天上石头和地上石头不都硬邦邦的，你还不如在地上找个好点的布料，起码穿在身上暖和。”

“可他工作也还不错啊！家境也可以说门当户对，不是挺好的。”李东海小声反驳道。

“之前你拒绝的那几个家境和工作不也都不错？你学校里的那些家境和工作还更不错呢！这根本就不是你的重点，我还不了解你，就这德行。”金厉旭轻哼了一声，喝了一口酒。

“但是他长得也还可以啊！”李东海继续支吾道。

“你告诉我这个人的时候我就去搜过了，也就这样吧。我看只要一个男的扯上文学、艺术，不论啥样在你眼里都发光。话说你还记得你大一时候经常跟我提到的那个男生？也就是会弹钢琴、会拉小提琴而已，那眼睛小得跟老鼠似的，都丑死了。”

“反正我是觉得没啥意思，那么傲慢。你看我，该放弃的就放弃，明天还能遇到更帅更好的。有个跟在你后面的男孩子多好，非得要自己追在后面干什么？别给我提袁湘琴和江直树，你倒是得遇到个地震搬到你那个李直树的家里啊！”金厉旭又喝了一口酒，继续道。

李东海撇撇嘴不说话了，他是喜欢那种温柔多情、浪漫博学又努力能干的男孩子。不过这样的男孩子现实中到底有多少呢？或许真的是他太不切实际，看到一个能说会道的，就自以为他能够贴合自己的一切幻想。可是，不多了解又怎么知道呢？李东海觉得自己还是不能够轻易放弃。

见李东海并没有听从自己的意思，金厉旭耸了耸肩，“呐，你看，刚才那个男的帅不？是挺帅的。撩不到，我可惜不？是有点可惜。可全天下帅哥多着呢，吊一棵树上干什么？看我明天找个更帅的给你看！”金厉旭此刻是背对着那边的男人的，因此没有看到，那男人嘴角浮起的一抹微笑。

李赫宰那天晚上回了家并没有对这次相亲太上心。李东海长得是不错，举止也很有修养，可是这样的相亲对象可并不止李东海一个。一个优秀的单身Alpha简直是熊猫一样的稀缺动物，全世界都愿意给他介绍美丽贤淑的对象。因此，对于每个见面的Omega，他都颇有余裕，既不着急拒绝，更不着急追求。就像园子里的一丛丛花朵，看着他们为着自己争奇斗艳，有什么不好？更何况，工作上这么忙，倒怎么会有时间，一个个应付呢？这么多年的精英教育，告诉他想要成功就只能专注于物质，专注于一切能够给自己带来利益的人和事物。一个精明能干的妻子，远远比一个活在梦里的傻白甜更能让自己如虎添翼。因此，虽然感性上，对李东海还是有着些许的在意，但终归他并不符合他的择偶需求。但他还不知道，感性是无比强大的，再理智的人，再聪明能干的人也会因为爱、因为嫉妒、因为恐慌，把自己曾经的一切信仰都抛之脑后。只是，等到他那样的时候，他已经错失了抓住命中注定的最好时机。


	3. 小海相亲记 03

作为好看又性感的Omega，金厉旭的确阅A无数，恋爱经历自然也是不少。因此，很自然的，从酒吧出来，就已经把被自己泼的男人给抛在了脑后。天下何处无帅A，何必单恋一石头。这一点上，他想得很开。只是他没想到这个石头从此天天都要见到。

金厉旭今年毕业第一年，但因为绝佳的口才与麻利的作风被录取为曹氏集团副社长的秘书。前段时间自己原先的领导被调至分公司做管理，而新领导却一直还未上任，因此这段时间，金厉旭在清闲的同时又颇为忐忑，不知道自己的领导到底会是一个秃头老大爷还是一个变态女魔头。昨日和李东海喝酒一不小心喝得多了一些，今早起来还有些烧胃，他从冰箱里拿出一杯牛奶，喝完就去公司了。

“金秘书，快点快点，新副社长已经到办公室了，等着见你呢！”金厉旭一到办公室，同事就冲他说道。在同事一副天塌下来的表情下，急忙跑向副社长办公室。他在门口挺住，深吸了一口气，然后推门进了去。

“不知道曹社长这么早到，没能准备好真是抱歉。”金厉旭朝着背对着自己的老板椅来了一个90度的鞠躬。老板椅徐徐转了过来，

“哦，我倒是料到你今天定然不会早到呢。怎么样，金秘书，昨天倒是有没有找到其他的树？”

金厉旭循声抬眼望去，之间昨天酒吧里被自己泼酒的男人正稳稳当当坐在老板椅上，一脸微笑地看着自己。人算不如天算，谁能算出来自己命中还有这样一劫。本来遇上年轻帅气的上司应该是高兴的事情，偏偏昨天自己没有脑子地前去招惹。金厉旭暗自在内心叹了一口气，满脑子盘算着应该怎样把这件事给对付过去。

“或许社长您是认错人了嘛？我怎么听不懂您说的话呢？什么树？”一向机灵的金厉旭选择了装糊涂。

“记不得了也没关系，总之我们以后就是天天见面的关系了。我们不会吊在一棵树上的金秘书，以后还希望你能够好好地配合我的工作。树可以有很多，但是领导你就只有我一个。”曺圭贤笑了笑，然后挥了挥手示意金厉旭可以先出去。

曺圭贤其实很早就已经看了金厉旭的简历，因此昨晚在酒吧的时候从金厉旭进门，他就已经开始留意。曺圭贤本没有计划这么早去公司上班的，被父亲从国外拉回来熟悉公司并非他自己想要的选择。不过昨晚金厉旭的一杯酒倒是让他觉得事情正在往有意思的方向发展。想要勾引还未见面的上司的职员终于见到了自己的上司会是什么反应呢？曺圭贤在金厉旭走出自己办公室后，偷偷掀开面向秘书工位的玻璃墙的窗帘。在看到自己的小秘书无声地仰天长叹后，他笑得特别开心。

李东海原以为暂时都不会遇见李赫宰，谁知道偏偏在被老同学拉着一起去的十校联合的校友会上又碰到了他。李赫宰正举着酒杯和一个长得也十分好看的Omega谈笑风生。那个Omega比自己少几分清纯可爱，但多几分性感撩人，不知道听了李赫宰说了什么，正咯咯地笑个不停。李东海心里不免觉得很是失落，李赫宰并不曾对他这样呢。

“你对那个Alpha感兴趣？”老同学凑过来问道，但没等回答，他又继续说道，“我劝你不要动心哈，那个Omega是我高中的学弟，可是有名的白富美！只要是他感兴趣的人，别人可是抢不过的，更何况，你看，那个Alpha看起来聊得挺开心的。”

“没有，没有，我没有对他感兴趣。我只是在想，那个Omega真好看。”李东海感觉自己的心被揪了一下，他自己也没想到，只是见了一面，自己已经如此地在意。

“哦！学长，好久不见，你也来了！”那个Omega转头的瞬间正好看向了自己，随即便朝他们走了过来。

李东海往他的同学身后微微躲了躲，明明应该觉得尴尬的另有其人，然而却是他感到局促。李赫宰倒是一副什么事也没有的坦然模样，  
“李东海？真巧，你好！”

“赫欧巴认识的人？”那个Omega转过头看向李赫宰问道。

“嗯，也是最近新认识的朋友。”李赫宰轻描淡写地答道。

“这样啊！哦，对了学长我这周末会在家里办一个桌游party，你有空一起来吗？”在得到一个肯定的答复后，他又看向李东海，“不好意思，我还没有问你的名字，我叫徐智。”

“李东海。”

“那么东海呢，你愿意一起嘛？”徐智笑道。

“东海你不是才说你这周末没有安排吗？正好大家聚一起玩吧，认识一些新朋友也挺好，你觉得呢？”老同学还没等李东海反应就说道。

李东海本来是不太想要参加的，他心里大概知道了李赫宰的意思，因此觉得去了那边反而会徒增不快。但被老同学这么一说，不去的话，反倒让人觉得小家子气，于是只好点了点头。

“那好，我们周末见噢！”徐智说完后拽了拽李赫宰的袖口，“赫欧巴，我站的有些累了，我们去沙发那边坐一会好吗？”

李赫宰朝着李东海笑了笑，表示不多做奉陪，然后和徐智一块往沙发那边走去。李赫宰也并非是完全不想和李东海聊天，只是和李东海比起来徐智很明显是一个更好的选择。李东海相比起他的年龄稍显幼稚了，相比他这种学校出来的其他毕业生，似乎看起来并不是很有想法，也不是很有拼劲。而徐智不一样，他更善于在社交场合与人周旋，也很清楚自己拥有什么，想要什么，怎样去得到什么。再加之徐智少有人及的家境以及样貌，还有令人不得不赞叹的才艺和学历，这样优秀的Omega论谁不爱呢？李赫宰或许自认为自己很理智，只是他不知道，一次见面留下的表象印象，只能勾勒人的框架却不能填充人的血肉，也更不能成为爱的论据。

“看，我说的没错吧，两人已经勾搭上了。”老同学见两人走后，朝着李东海小声说道。

“别人谈恋爱都这么简单，为什么我就这么难。”李东海有些懊恼地一不小心嘟囔出声。“我今天不知道怎么回事，感觉有些累了，我就先回去了。”

还没有等老同学回应，李东海就转身准备离开。然而没有迈开几步，就来了一个平地摔，一下子变得更狼狈了。如果可以，李东海一定想要选择躲到地低下去，正当他思索着该怎样尽量装作坦然爬起来的时候，一个好听的声音在耳边响起，

“没事吧，需要我扶你起来吗？”

李东海抬起头，看到一只手伸到自己面前，而手的主人是一个阳光帅气的大男孩。


End file.
